Pair of Stars
by Arvendell
Summary: A pair who looks/does star like stuffs.
1. The Superstar

A/N: As I mentioned in my last update, the next fanfic would be on Sei and Youko. Because I think this type of story would fit them best, as you will find out after the story is done, so I wrote it for Sei and Youko. This is also to grant _Blue Lone Wolf_'s request for me to write more about this pair (did I get it right or you were asking me to write about Sei and Youko in the context of the _Little by Little_? Anyway, if that's the case, then I hope this would be good enough as a replacement ;).

I'm trying to do as some of you asked/suggested, but only if an idea struck me. If no idea, then please accept my apologies, coz I can't really cater on to all the requests. And I'm assuming that what my regular reviewers want from me is to continue posting, or am I wrong?

My 8th fic!

**Read at your own risk!**

Never own Sei and Youko ;)

* * *

"**Pair of Stars"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1. The Superstar**

* * *

Satou Sei followed with her eyes Mizuno Youko's every move. What was it about this woman that she couldn't take her eyes off her? She asked herself. Ever since her disastrous relationship with Kubo Shiori, she thought she would never look at a woman again with her heart in her eyes, that she would never love again.

But she did.

Although it took a long time due to her foolishness, finally she recognized her feelings, feelings that were always there, at the corner of her heart. It was a surprising revelation. And when she did realize that she was in love with her friend Youko, Youko was already away, in a faraway law school. And despite her teasing, nonchalant ways, she was scared to admit her feelings to the person that she could feel it for.

Again, it took her a long time. She was scared to death then, scared while confessing her feelings for Youko. But she was glad that she did, because surprisingly, Youko loved her, too, in love with her, too. It was the happiest day of her life.

And after then, even if they were miles away from each other, they maintained their relationship, a long distance relationship. It was really hard, mostly because she wanted to be with Youko all the time. She wanted to see her every day of her life. She almost transferred in another university then, to a university near Youko's. However, she didn't. She wasn't sure why she didn't. She couldn't remember it now. And she didn't care if she couldn't remember it. What was all that matters was that she was with Youko now, together with her. And she could see her every day of her life, be with her every day.

"Hey, Youko, are you sure you're going to school?" She asked Youko as the latter applied make up.

"Of course I am. Where do you think I'm going aside from school? I would tell you if otherwise," Youko answered with raised eyebrows.

She eyed Youko's clothes. Surely, it was a suit Youko was wearing right now, but it didn't and couldn't hide Youko's beautiful figure. In fact, she looked seductive in that suit. But then, no matter what Youko wore, she always looked smashing. Whether in her house clothes, or in casual dress, and in an evening dress, and even without a dress, she was perfect. Yes, particularly without a dress. Youko was beautiful, really beautiful, the most beautiful of all. She snickered at the thought.

Youko must have heard her because she stopped applying make up.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

She shook her head as she stopped smiling. She went silent for a moment as she watched Youko put a lipstick on her kissable lips. She envied the lipstick. She wanted it to be her lips on Youko's instead of the lipstick. Seeing her expression, Youko frowned at her.

"Ah, Satou Sei, whatever you're planning to do, don't do it. You will ruin my make up," Youko warned.

She pouted.

"As if I care," she said as she moved towards Youko who raised her hands in warning.

"Aren't you tired already of doing it almost all the time?" Youko asked, evading her face when she leaned down.

"Why should I get tired?" She asked with a frown. Only a fool would get tired of kissing Youko's lips and the other part of her body.

Youko smiled.

"Just asking. Honestly, Sei. Every morning you always make me apply my make up all over again."

"If that's the case, then what's the difference with today?" She asked with a mischievous grin. And before Youko could move away, she snaked her hands around her hips and leaned closer to her face.

"Just one, Youko baby."

She didn't wait for Youko's answer and kissed her passionately. Youko, if she had plans of protesting, it died in her throat as she kissed her back. For some time, they kissed each other.

Later on, Youko hurriedly fixed her ruined make up as Sei watched her with a triumphant smile.

"Don't forget about the party tonight, Sei," Youko said as she put the finishing touch of her make up.

"Yes, yes. You don't have to remind me about it every hour," she replied with mild sarcasm and an amused face.

"Knowing you, you just might."

Tonight, they would go to a party at one of Youko's friends at law school. Whatever the party was about, she couldn't recall. Probably a birthday party, or whatever. Well, it was hard to think something so unimportant when her mind was occupied about Youko and Youko alone.

---o--

That night, Sei was already dressed up for the party when Youko arrived. She waited at the living room of their apartment as Youko hurriedly took a shower and got dress.

After quite some time, she called Youko's name, telling her to hurry up. After a few minutes, she called again, but this time, the word Youko got stuck on her throat when the latter came out of their room.

Wide eyes, and mouth agape, Sei gazed at the black-haired woman, mesmerized. Though Youko had her face applied with light make up, almost unnoticeable, and she was wearing a simple rose-colored dress, she looked alluring. And when she moved, the simple dress curved on her slender form lovingly. It was making her breathless. And the few locks of hair that fell on Youko's face made her look more attractive. As she watched Youko's hips gently sway as she walked, a sweat dropped on her brow. She suddenly felt hot.

There was no doubt, Youko looked like a superstar. And she was so lucky to have a girlfriend as breathtakingly beautiful as her. Suddenly, she didn't want to go to the party anymore.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Youko looks like a superstar for Sei.

Next chapter would be entitled 'The Rock Star'.

_29 February 2008_


	2. The Rock Star

A/N: Have I mentioned that Sei x Youko is my next fave pair? Well it is. Okay so I'm bias to the Chinensis family.

And to answer you, _koalarap_, this fanfic is a light one, no solving any problems or whatsoever, just pure fun (at least for me ;). I wrote SeixYouko in a hurry to give you _**reviewers**_ something to read while I'm finishing my next SachikoxYumi fanfic, which is different from my previous ones (I attempted doing a bit of a drama, which I'm not sure if it really does fall into that category hahaha hope it wouldn't be too terrible :). Don't worry though, I think I'll write a prequel to this one, in the context of the _Little by Little_ as my reply to _Blue Lone Wolf_, but just don't hurry me coz I still have others that need to be finished, such as the _Falling Into Temptations_ (I will post after my next fanfic) and the stuffs I told _Nathan5th_ and _Ayou_.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. The Rock Star

* * *

Youko almost faltered in her steps as she heard a deafening sound coming from their apartment. She sighed. She didn't have to guess who the culprit of that noise was. Luckily, the neighbors seemed to be out. Otherwise, they would be knocking at their door and probably, some would be shouting, as what happened last time. Certainly, Sei never listened, didn't care what they say, so long as she was having fun.

She fumbled for her keys on her purse and opened the door. The noise was louder inside, making her eardrums hurt. How in the world Sei could tolerate that kind of noise, she couldn't fathom.

Frowning, she made her way to the component and turned the volume down. A few seconds later, a grinning Sei came out of the kitchen.

"You're early. So how's the trip?" Sei asked as she put her arms around her and kissed her cheek briefly. It was enough to make some of her weariness go as she felt the familiar warmth of the blonde woman. She rested her head on Sei's shoulders as they made their way to the bedroom.

"The same as usual. I wonder why they even bother to send us there," she said tiredly.

"Ah, Youko complaining about school, that's unusual," Sei teased with that familiar cheeky grin of hers.

"Yes. And when I got home, what would welcome me but a mad music accompanied by a mad blonde," she said with raised eyebrows, earning a laughter from the person she was referring to.

"Because I can't go out," Sei defended herself. "I seem to remember someone who promised me last week that she'll accompany me, that she'll go out with me."

Youko winced. Point for Sei. They were supposed to go out yesterday, go shopping, watch a movie, and then at night, they would go to a bar where a rising rock star was going to perform. Sei was excited to go. However, because she needed to go out of town for three days, the date was cancelled, and Sei was left alone at their apartment.

"I'm sorry, Sei," she said softly, stopping from her tracks and gazed at the woman beside her.

"It's nothing. We hadn't anticipated your trip. And besides, I don't want to go out without you," Sei said tenderly as she cupped her cheeks.

"Thank you, Sei, for not getting tired of me," she said emotionally. Sei maybe irresponsible at times but she took care of her, and was understanding of her. And most of all, Sei loved her. It still left her at wonder at times that the woman she loved loved her back. She thought she would never experience that feeling, that wonderful feeling. She would never ever forget that day, that day that she found out that her silent and hidden love was reciprocated. It had been two years. Sei had graduated from Lillian University, and immediately moved here after graduating, while she was still pursuing law. It was still a couple of years before she graduated. And Sei's decision to move in and live with her made her really happy. At last, she could be with the person she loved so much.

"No. I'm the one who should say thank you, Youko. Thank you for not giving up on a fool like me, for loving someone like me."

"You're no fool. You are my love."

Sei smiled tenderly, before it was replaced by an impudent grin.

"Because I'm so gorgeous that you can't just help but love me."

"Hmp. We'll see how long you'll have that kind of smile, Satou Sei. Have you replaced the vase you broke when you started dancing on top of the table as if you're some kind of a star?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Of course, sarcasm wouldn't affect Sei. In fact, her grin just grew at her question.

"Ah, well, I'll have it replaced when we go shopping," Sei said as she plopped on the bed.

"And the figurine you broke when you got drunk when I told you not to drink too much," she added, talking about the party they attended last time and Sei had a really good time while she spent it trying to look out for her but to no avail. When they got home, Sei was being so stubborn and pulled her in a dance while humming a tune once they were inside their apartment. And with Sei's unsteady feet, she accidentally hit the figurine at the corner of the living room. With those accidents, she thought that probably they shouldn't put breakable things at their place or else, Sei would end up breaking all of them, and worse, might get hurt from those little accidents.

"I'll replace it too, after I got my salary," Sei said, proud of her mishaps.

"Satou Sei, if you broke everything, you'll end up spending all your salaries to replace those stuffs," she said with a shake of her head as she started to change her suit into more comfortable ones.

"That's why I'll replace them with things made of marble, or anything that won't break easily."

She stopped from changing and looked at the blonde woman.

"Yes. And instead of breaking those things, you might end up breaking your head if you aren't careful. I swear, I'll tie you in bed if that ever happens to you, Satou."

"Try me, Mizuno," Sei challenged. "But then, if you'll be in bed with me, then I don't mind being tied up," she added with a grin.

When she glared at her, Sei got up to her feet hurriedly and said, "Oh yeah, I just remembered something. I'm going back to the kitchen."

After giving her a chaste kiss, Sei went out. No doubt, to avoid her lectures.

After getting her clothes changed, she decided to take a rest before dinnertime, but as she was about to lie in bed, she heard Sei's loud voice, trying to imitate some rock song she didn't know. What in the world was that woman thinking? A rock singer?

Instead of resting, she decided to go to the kitchen, only to stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. Sei, holding a broom, was jumping up and down while singing at the top of her voice (more like screaming if someone would ask her) using the broom as her supposed to be guitar. A dustpan lay nearby, and pieces, of what she assumed, as broken glass.

There was no doubt. Sei managed to broke another one of their now few glasses.

And there was no doubt, too, that at the moment, Sei thought that she was a rock star.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Sei thinks she's a rock star.

What star do you think is next? Tell me and I might give you a bonus if you got it right ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_04 March 2008_


	3. The Porn Stars

A/N: No one got my question right! Well, defying expectations, isn't it fun? You wouldn't know what's going on my naughty mind, would you?

And yeah, no offense meant on this one. It's just for fun, okay?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. The Porn Stars

* * *

"Sei, what in the world are you thinking?" Youko asked, a bit scandalized. And to her credit, Sei couldn't understand why she was.

"What? I'm looking for the book I was reading yesterday. Have you seen it?" Sei asked as she continued rummaging on the stack of books at the table.

"Nude? What are you, an exhibitionist?" Youko continued as her gaze followed Sei's movements. The tall blonde wasn't paying attention if she was stark naked as she looked for that book she wanted, not even bothering to put her robe on or a towel around her. Moreover, it was making it harder for Youko to concentrate on what she was reading as her eyes continued to wander towards the tall beauty nearby.

"There's only the two of us here. Besides, you've seen it many times before, so why should I bother to cover it up? In fact, you hadn't only seen it but had also touched it," Sei said in both teasing and seductive tone. "And you've…"

"Satou Sei! If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll keep it shut for you," Youko said in mild irritation, though her body was feeling another else that she was trying to keep at bay. She couldn't. They couldn't. Not now. She needed to finish her report for tomorrow.

Trying to ignore the tempting flesh, Youko focused her attention on the book she was reading until her eyes hurt. She heard a faint laughter, but chose to ignore it.

"All right, all right. I'll get dress if that's what you want," Sei said, snickering at Youko's stone-still posture. She was supposed to go to the bathroom but then she remembered the book she was reading yesterday and wanted it to be ready when she was done in the shower. And so she started to look for it first before proceeding to the bathroom.

Youko heard the rustling of clothes. And when Sei said that she was decent already, she sighed her relief and relaxed her posture. But she still couldn't concentrate. Slowly, she turned, only to gasp aloud in shock as Sei started to laugh hysterically. She clenched her fist as she felt the urge to hit something to wipe that laughter in Sei's face.

Why?

Because Sei wasn't decent at all!

Sei was laying in bed, in a pose that could only be seen in really adult magazines and probably in adult movies.

She would strangle her if she wouldn't stop disturbing her. Now, she really couldn't concentrate on her readings. All she could see as she stared on the book was Sei's naked form, her white smooth skin, the gentle swells of her breasts, and the long flawless legs, and the pretty cute in-betweens, and that seductive pose on the bed. It was driving her crazy, making her heart pound and her legs jelly. And it was making her aroused.

Youko was glad when she heard the bathroom door close. No doubt, the blonde finally decided to stop her teasing. Relieved, she once again started to relax. But her body couldn't. And so she spent the next few minutes trying to control her awakened desires.

When Sei came out of the bathroom, now really decent, Youko went in without a word, leaving Sei in thoughts that she had gone too far in her teasing. However, she really missed Youko. Youko had been so busy lately that they hardly had time to have fun chats.

And of course, to make love.

She didn't have the heart to initiate it, not when Youko looked so tired. But this night, she thought to tease her a bit, just to break the monotonous silence that was slowly deafening her.

When Youko went out of the bathroom, Sei was already in bed, reading her lost and found book. Lost and found because she had been taking her time reading it, and yet forgot all the time where she had put it before so she would have to search it again when she wanted to continue. She watched Youko at the corner of her eyes. She could see by the blank expression on the latter's face that she was a bit mad. She decided to apologize.

"Sorry, Youko. I won't do it again."

Youko eyed Sei silently, before she headed to the switch and turned the light off, leaving Sei's lamp shade to light the room. After that, she went to the bed and stopped right at its foot.

Sei caught her breathe when Youko dropped her robe, leaving her in a black lingerie that hid nothing to the eye. She could see Youko's bare flesh right through the very thin fabric. Everything was bared, except for the part that was covered by an also black lacy panty. Mesmerized, she watched as Youko gracefully and seductively made her way to the bed.

"Satou Sei, you will pay," Youko growled as she kissed Sei's pleasantly surprised lips passionately.

Sei quickly recovered from her surprise and kissed Youko back. It didn't take her long to take over the kiss and had Youko down on her back as she straddled her and kissed her and touched her hungrily. She had missed this. She had missed Youko so damn much. And the feel of the soft, silky, warm flesh filled her head with nothing but of Youko and her sexy moans. In a split second, she had Youko's lingerie off. Now, the path for her hands and lips was clear. And as Sei nipped Youko's breasts almost painfully and yet earning a delighted purr, her hand made its way down to Youko's stomach and stayed and played there for a while, before it moved lower, only to stop in surprise.

Sei raised her head and gazed with wide eyes at Youko's flushed yet laughing face. Where in the world this woman got this thing, she asked in her head as her hand seemed glued to the V of Youko's thighs. It was something she wasn't expected or even thought of.

"Youko, where did…"

Youko didn't let Sei finished her sentence and instead kissed her passionately as she put her hand on top of Sei's and urged it to move. Sei didn't need further encouragement and with a wicked and hungry look, she kissed Youko breathless as her hand started playing between Youko's thighs, the black lacy panty was nothing more but a decoration since Youko was wearing a crotchless one. It didn't take long before Sei had her writhing beneath her.

And minutes later, as they lay in each other's arms, spent, Sei finally managed to ask her question.

"Youko, where in the world did you get something like that?" She asked, referring to the crotchless underwear.

"Why? You want to wear something like that, too? I'll give you some then," Youko said breathlessly, still recovering for her breath at the delicious encounter.

Sei's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have more?"

"Yes of course," Youko said with a wicked grin, the first time Sei had ever seen in her.

"Wear something like it again tomorrow," Sei said, grinning.

"In going to school?" Youko asked with raised eyebrows.

"Hell no!" Sei said rather quickly. Even if there was no chance that someone would be able to peep on Youko, still she didn't like the idea of her wearing it when not in their apartment, particularly in their room. She grinned when Youko chuckled at her.

"You're more sexy and beautiful than any porn star I've ever seen, Youko. There's no way I will let any slim chance that someone might see you in that."

"You make it sound like I'm going to undress in front of the others," Youko complained yet she was smiling. She didn't mind Sei's possessiveness, she didn't mind at all.

Sei responded with laughter.

"And Satou Sei, just how many porn stars have you seen that you're saying something like that?"

Sei chuckled once more, before she said, "Only one. Just you, Mizuno Youko."

"I may look like a porn star for you, Satou Sei, but you, you act and make love like a porn star," Youko shot back.

"Just how many porn stars have you made love to, Mizuno Youko?" Sei teased.

"Only one. Just you, Satou Sei," Youko teased back and they shared a hilarious laughter.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: If you enjoyed this one, then you should thank the person who sent me a message about stars coz that's where the idea came from, albeit the story is slightly different :) The message was "Guys, remember this, we should always look like a superstar, live like a rock star, and make love like a porn star!"

Thanks to you who reviewed and will review! ;) And yeah, since I can't say it to you privately, I say it here. Thank you, _jem_.

Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_08 March 2008_


End file.
